Waiting for JD
by trek-grrrl
Summary: JDCox. Perry couldn't wait for JD to be out of residency. PerryJordan, but that's only one little segment. Slashy implications in this one. Oneshot.


Perry slammed into Jordan from behind, over and over, hard enough to bruise the cervix. He managed to squeeze from between clenched teeth, "Tell me, Jordan, tell me again what he was like, NOW!"

A half-hour later, Perry was sitting on the edge of their huge bed, the satin robe that Jordan gave him for his birthday draped across his nude lap.

His head fell into his hands, and he said, "I don't know what comes over me sometimes, Jordan, when we're in here, and I'm thinking about him. Not that I don't love taking you like a madman, of course, but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, thinking these things about him!"

"Hm mm, you know what you've got to do, Per, I've been telling you for weeks. Talk to him."

Perry shook his head no. "I CAN'T, Jordan! I'm his teacher, his attending! How the hell will he turn out as a doctor in five, ten, twenty years, if during his training his horny old attending couldn't keep his hands off him?"

"Attendings fuck their residents on a regular basis, Per, I know that, even if it's against the rules," she said, sliding over to him and draping her arm across his shoulders.

He turned to look over one shoulder at her, their mouths inches apart.

"I can't believe this doesn't bother you. You're such a weirdo," he said with a smile.

She kissed him lightly on the mouth and grinned, "Hey, I wouldn't mind having a harem of sexy guys."

Jordan frowned at him, and pulled back a little. "Wait a minute, you ARE going to share him, aren't you? I mean, come on, Per, let's be fair!"

"'Course I am," he said, "but, um... I've been thinking, Jordan. I think the first time I can get that boy alone, I want it to be just him and me. You know, kind of ease him into it. You can join in SOMETIMES, that is. But not the first. You've had your turn at him, it's mine now."

"Fair enough. C'mon, let's get to work."

They arrived at the hospital together, Jordan heading for the all-day board meeting she'd been dreading all month. She'd complained to Perry that all those old farts did at these meetings was drone on and on, till she wanted to kill herself, or someone else (Probably Ted, she added).

Perry whistled sharply, and sure enough, all the way down the long, wide corridor, his little minion, the object of his desire, instantly ran for him.

"Hmmmm," he moaned, watching JD come to him like an excited little puppy going to his Master.

"Here," Dr Cox said, slamming a stack of patients' files into JD's chest. "Look them over, figure what's wrong with them all, then come find me."

"Sure," JD said with his usual smile, carrying the files to a table to start going over them.

He was so focused on the task at hand that he didn't realize Perry was standing nearby, watching him.

I can't talk to him yet, Perry thought to himself. Look at him. He's just a sponge for this stuff, I can't ruin that.

JD jumped when Dr Cox whistled a foot behind him. "YIKES! Dr Cox, I didn't realize you were still there!"

"Of course not, I didn't want you to. Hey, newb, barring unforeseen events, how much longer am I to be saddled with you, any way? I'm surprised I'm not counting it down myself on a calendar."

Perry knew the kid would know the answer; every resident knows... How much longer? How long am I going to have to put up with the scutwork, the humiliation, the patients nobody else would touch? When am I FINALLY going to be done with this??

And, of course, JD knew. "One year, two months and twenty-six days. A Tuesday, so I'll be able to finish the week out as a full-fledged attending physician!"

Dr Cox leaned in, one hand on the table, the other propped on JD's chair, barely brushing the younger man's back.

He growled out a rough whisper, "Well, mark this on your calendar, Melissa. I'm only going to say this once, and if you forget, I'll make your attending days here at Sacred Heart a living hell."

"Hmmm?" JD said, backing away a bit from the mouth so close to his ear.

"The following Saturday, you, me, beer. For a celebration. You get to celebrate leaving residency behind. But remember this: you may leave residency, but you're still mine. Got it?"

"Yours?" JD squeaked, his heart racing for some inexplicable reason.

"Do you think I want you to go out into the world as a real doctor, and let you think the training's done? There's CME, there's always something I can teach you. It's a lifelong process. Never stop learning, newb. I have lots more to teach you."

JD couldn't imagine why Perry was acting this way, but he knew the older man was right. A doctor can never stop learning; he or she always had to keep up with the latest techniques and research. Yeah, that's all he means, JD. Nothing else.

"Sure, Dr Cox. Uh, when did you want my diagnoses on these patients?"

Perry checked his watch. "Well, that took about five minutes. You've got 55 left. Get crackin', Pammie."

JD turned back to the case file in his hand, and Perry slowly walked off so the boy would think he was gone.

He turned and took one last, longing look at his protege. One year, two months and thirty days. He'd have to mark that on his own calendar. He could wait. 


End file.
